User blog:Asarane/Chapter 1: James
Gabriella’s eyes snapped open. Shell , all she could see, was shell. She spent a small time admiring the glorious blue of the shell. She deduced that her mother was an ice-breathing dragon, as all blue dragons were. What kind am I? she thought, then swiftly dismissed it as a silly question. She would find that out as soon as she escaped from this ridiculous shell. Actually, it is rather pretty… she twitched. Where had that thought come from? Then, she heard a voice. “Wow!” it said, softly. “This egg is gorgeous!” “You ain’t here to admire the eggs, slave!” A rougher voice yelled. “Yer here to fetch them!” “Sorry.” the smaller voice mumbled. She felt waves of annoyance from the smaller person. She would have to meet this person once she hatched. They seemed like her type. Hands grabbed her egg. And lifted it, carefully, off the ground. She could feel the egg set on something plush. She closed her eyes. This might take a while she thought. And did her best to get some sleep, though she didn’t really need it. James stared at the eggs so carefully placed in wool-lined baskets. He could have sworn that the blue one had been moving when he saw it, but, if it had been, it wasn’t anymore. He had kept his mouth shut about the egg. If it had been moving, then the merchant would secure it in a cage, in case it hatched, and ship it off to Miria, the capital. “Luckily for you.” he whispered “your mother was not a Silver, or you’d be shipped off to the capital anyway.” He felt the dragon shift in response. He thought about the long road back to Etai. At least we don’t have to go to the Madrin Mountains to get the eggs he thought. And felt sorry for the people who did. And those who brought the eggs to Gardir. He just had to go from there back home. Which included an arduous journey across the Plains of Nargaroth, across the Nightingale Gulf, in order to avoid the Gutai Mountain range, and to Etai. From there the eggs would be hatched, and shipped to Miria. If a silver egg was found, it was immediately sent to the capital. No questions asked. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Galder, a nasty slave. “Come on, stupid!” he snarled. “Or I’ll drag you! And you know you don’t want that!” ''' '''Had Galder not been three years older, on top of being rather large, James would have punched him. He sighed, nodded and walked on, wishing he were more than just a fifteen-year old boy. He thought about the fantasies he had had when he was smaller. Having one of the dragon eggs hatch for him, was foremost. He had dreamt of getting a dragon. Sadly, all dragons were enslaved by humans who had, somehow, managed to overthrow the Circle. The Circle had been made up of the Spirits. The Spirits were kind, and generous. Or so his mother had told him, before she died. He was only three years old when the war happened. The war was considered the greatest mystery of all time. The dragons, who had been loyal to the Spirits for as long as anyone could remember, perhaps even forever, suddenly turned on them. Every single one, or so it seemed. He ran a hand through his hair. His hair was a brown mop. Streaked with blond. He got a number of glances when he walked through towns. He was marked on the brow with the same thing any other slave was, a circle with many smaller ones in it, but he did not have black hair. “Come on, slowcoach!” Galder said “Do you really want me to drag you? The boss told me to get you, and by the Circle I will!” “Alright, alright!” James mumbled. “I’m coming!” ''' '''The Circle Galder was referring to, was the Circle of humans. The ones who took over from the Spirits. He glanced up. The others, Deyall, Mider, and Garzla, were working on carrying eggs to the cart from inside the building. He ran inside. And gathered another egg, this one a deep amethyst in color, and took it carefully to the wagon situated outside. When do we get to do something fun? Deyall thought Gathering eggs is so boring! He looked around. His friend, James, was sitting next to him. Although he could barely tell in the gloom. The merchant sat by a warm fire. While the slaves were forced to be satisfied in the chilly darkness. The main problem with Gardir was the heat during the day, and the cold during the night. He sighed. He glanced over at James. His friend was biting his lip. Looking worried if I know him. Deyall thought. He hesitated, then asked ' '“What’s wrong James?” ' '''The answer was exactly what he thought it would be. ' '“Nothing.” ' '''“Whatever you say.” Deyall replied, cheerfully on the outside. He would find out what was bothering James, he always did. ''' '''Gabriella figured it had been about two, maybe three days since she first heard the voices. Well, the latest ones. For that period of time, she had been bumped up and down several times a minute. She had squealed indignantly the first few times. It hadn’t gotten her anywhere so she had soon given it up. She now had plans to wait for night. And then, she would escape this stupidly beautiful shell. It had been three days since they had left Gardir. That one egg kept moving when he came close. It stopped if anyone else came near though. James walked towards the wagon. He looked across the eggs lying in the crates. Luckily the one he was looking for was on top. He didn’t need to look hard, as it was the most beautiful of its kind, in his opinion at least. Plus the fact that it was moving. They had finally reached Mendora. Which was several leagues east of Gardir. Several leagues of sleeping on the ground. Out in the open. While the merchants sat in their tents. With pillows gotten from their many trips to the capital. He snarled angrily. He would kill them someday. He would tear them limb from limb. Then he would ea- What the heck? What is happening to me? Ever since he had touched that egg, he would randomly start wanting to kill and eat humans. And he dreamt of flying, and dropping down from the sky on strange creatures. Creatures with the body of a fox, and the wings of an eagle. Monsters that were so disgusting, he felt like throwing up on the spot whenever he thought about them. Except for the moments when he wanted to eat them. But it was so hard to bring these thoughts up when he wanted to. They just- happened. He did want to kill the merchants though. And not eat them. He felt a shudder inside. He had a strange compulsion to walk over and stroke the egg. He did so. The egg had a strange texture. It was like stroking a snake. The egg is scaled! He realized with wonder. James had been on these jobs twice before, but he had never noticed the strange feel it had to it. ' '''Yes. A voice said, it boomed within his head. He glanced around. No one was there. You are the one who feels my voice. ' '“You?” He asked the egg incredulously. “I’m talking to an egg.” He said. ' 'Correction. The voice said. You are talking to a dragon. You should feel proud that you can hear me. ' '''“And why should I feel that way?” He asked. Well- The ‘dragon’ sounded confused now. Because I’m a dragon! Aren’t I? Am I not a dragon? “Um. you look more like an egg to me.” ' '''Then you are blind. Meet me here tonight. I won’t really be going anywhere anyway. So you come here tonight. ' '“What? Why should I do that?” No response. “Hello? Egg?” Nothing. ' 'James stopped stroking the egg. ' '“What just happened?” he asked himself, quietly. He got no answer, of course. So he wandered off back towards his friends. Deyall welcomed him back with a hug, and a question. ' '''“What were you up to around the wagon?” James resisted the urge to bite his head off. Literally. ' '“Nothing much. Just checking the eggs.” Deyall’s face twitched, almost imperceptibly. He opened his mouth, probably to say something, then shut it. After a long pause he said, “Fine. Don’t tell me.” ' '''James started to speak. ' '“No. Just, don’t. I don’t want to hear your excuses.” Deyall said. “I. Don’t. Want. It.” ' 'James drew away. Feeling hurt, and guilty, for the way Deyall reacted. Should I tell him? He thought. The dragon invaded. ' 'No. I won’t allow it. ' '''Why? He thought as hard as he could. Because, my existence must be kept secret. ''' '''Fine. Have it your way. You cannot resist me. You will come to me. He tried to shut her off. It didn’t work very well. He still heard her. She mostly just said something about how he wouldn’t be able to not come to her, and that it wasn’t his choice. And some mysterious sentence about how she would make him as she was. He resolved that he would not go to the wagon tonight. “What are we doing?” He asked. ''' '''Freeing me. I refuse to go to the capital and grow up a slave. “How come I have to help?” He groaned Because. I like you. I think that you are the one. “There you go again with the strange comments!” He said angrily as he walked towards the cart. In my opinion, it is not strange at all. “Whatever!” When he reached the cart, and looked over the eggs. He did not see the one he was looking for. “Where are you?” ''' '''He asked, in confusion. Right here. The dragon said. His mind pointed him towards the riverbank. Sitting there, glowing in the moonlight, was a dragon. Not just any dragon, a Silver dragon. Stories said that a Silver would mother the dragon of the Chosen One. The Chosen One was supposed to overthrow the Dark Circle, and bring back the Spirits. So that they could once again control the land. This dragon was almost funny to look at. It had a head a little to big for its body. And its wings looked like what you would see on a Cadria chick. Far too small for it. He knew that they would probably grow out later, but right now, they were laughably small. This was the first time he had seen a dragon so close. Except for the Guards. And those were adults, so he didn’t know what a baby looked like. They had been massive. Bigger than the houses. They had claws that were longer than a constrictor snake. They came by to pick up the young dragons. The riders were dressed richly. In his opinion they mistreated the dragons they were riding. ''' '''Why didn’t the dragons fight back? He asked the dragon. Why do they let themselves be treated that way? It is not their choice. The dragon replied. They are controlled. They are little more than donkeys now. “But why?” He asked. “Why did they turn on the Spirits, if only to become slaves?” That I- Do not know. Something deep. I cannot uncover it. Yet. ' '“I don’t understand!” He cried. Neither do I. Let us find out. Together. ' '“How?” He asked, suddenly feeling smaller than ever before. “How?” We will leave this place. Leave your past. You are mine now. “What are you talking about?” ''' '''Come. “I can’t! I can’t leave!” Why? “My- My friends!” You have feelings for a girl. I will destroy them for you. The dragon offered He was shocked into silence I will melt your ties to humanity. “Why me? And how did you know that?” I can feel your ‘love’ for her. It is not real. Let go. Come with me. “I-” “Well, well. What have we here?” James spun around. Standing behind him, was Galder. He flinched in surprise, and fury. I’ll kill him for you. The dragon said. It will show you the power of a dragon. Perhaps then, you will let go. “I- No.” He said firmly. “Don’t.” “Me?” Galder snickered. “You know I will tell.” James mustered his courage, and looked Galder in the eye. It looked empty. “Of course you will, merchants pet.” Galder’s eyes widened slightly. “You always have, you always will. You’re just an immature brat!” Galder’s smirk turned into a grimace of rage. “Don’t call me that.” “Why not?” James said, feeling foolish. “Why not?” Galder repeated. “This is why not!” The punch that James knew was coming, hit. Right in the gut. “Yeah. Hit me. Go ahead.” He said. He regretted it. The last thing he remembered, was yelling for the dragon to refrain from killing Galder. Gabriella sat quietly in the bushes. She had meant to kill the annoying person, but the nicer one rolled in the way. She didn’t quite grasp why he had done so. She could have ended his suffering. She knew it was suffering because she could feel his agony. The other boy had beaten him unconscious, then called for someone to capture the dragon. That was where he made his mistake. She had taken off. Fled. Whatever you want to call it. ' '''Now. She thought. I’ll find that girl. And when I do, I’ll tear her throat out. ' '''Why? Because that boy needed to realize who he really was. She knew what the girl smelled like, from looking through his thoughts. And she knew where she lived. All she needed to do, was kill her. She grinned. The girl would die. She looked around. People were looking for her. They wouldn’t find her though. She had hidden herself in the bushes by the river. She slid into the river. All that was showing of her was her snout, and her eyes. She focused her mind on the boy. Come to me. She said. Come here. She compelled him to move towards her. It worked. He started walking towards her, slowly. When he was almost to her, she rose out of the water. He jumped back slightly. She examined his face. He had dried blood on his face just slightly beneath his right temple. A giant bruise disfigured the left side of his face. He looked, in short, a mess. He glared at her. Me? She thought indignantly. What did I do to him? ' '''This is all your fault! She heard him say. ' '''Mine? She said, shocked that he would blame it on her. You didn’t come when I told you! A look of- well, she couldn’t tell exactly what it was, but it looked like anger and maybe a bit of shock. “You seriously expected me to leave my friends?” She searched his mind before answering. You aren’t that close to your ‘friends’. It is the girl. She is nothing. Forget her. He paused. You aren’t even near her. And I’m going to kill her. “You can’t do that!” He exclaimed loudly. You have alerted the others. She snarled. Go. I will have you. None can resist a dragon. He turned to go, and turned back to glare at her. “You can’t kill her. I won’t allow it.” We shall see. She said, mildly amused. They are coming, go! The boy stepped out of bushes just as the other boys came up. “Nothing there.” He said. She again ruffled through his mind. He had no intention of revealing her. One of them looked at him suspiciously. And stepped into the bushes. His eyes locked onto hers. He opened his mouth to yell. I should have hidden myself better. She thought, lunging. His flesh was softer than she had first thought. It tore instantly. Animal hunger ravaged her. She dimly realized that the person she was wreaking havoc upon, was the same one she had tried to kill last night. Blood ran out of her open mouth. The corpse lay in front of her. It was bigger than her, but nothing could match a cornered dragon. It was missing its stomach for some reason. And its throat was torn open. Did I do that? She asked herself. Do what? The boy asked dumbly. She glanced into his mind. He truly didn’t know what had happened. She also found that his name was James. She thrust an image of what she had done at him. ''' '''Galder? He asked. She was uncomfortably aware of him throwing up on the ground. Would you not? She asked. That is really disgusting. ''' '''Like I can help it. He thought. That is more disgusting than what’s left of those who went in the Pits. Ugh. And what, might I ask, are the Pits? The Pits. He said slowly. The Pits are holes barely large enough for a full grown man to fit in. The people thrown in there wait for the Silver dragons to come by to end their suffering. You see, no food is allowed in the Pits. Did you really kill Galder? Yes. Back to the Pits. Stop trying to change the subject. Fine. When the Silver dragons come by, they fill the pits with quicksilver. I have even more reason to dread being a slave. Gabriella said. Our quicksilver should be used only for our protection, not to kill people. That’s just the way it is. Wait, run! They’re coming, run! His voice was cut off as someone grabbed him. She dove into the water, swimming downriver with all her strength. She didn’t have to glance back to know that they were following her. She just knew. Category:Blog posts